1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedpans and, more particularly, to an inflatable, disposable bedpan apparatus and method whereby the bedpan can be inflated after placement under a patient and, after use, withdrawn from under the patient directly into an integral bag for immediate disposal.
2. The Prior Art
Bedpans have been used for over one hundred years in the care of bed-ridden persons for the purpose of collecting human waste (feces and urine) for subsequent disposal. Conventional bedpans are fabricated from metal or rigid plastic and are intended for reuse after being suitably flushed and cleansed. Healthcare institutions such as hospitals and nursing homes even have special apparatus for the flushing and cleansing of bedpans. The waste-containing bedpan is tilted into the apparatus and a lever is actuated to initiate the surge of water that flushes and cleanses the bedpan. Nursing personnel universally detest the entire procedure of human waste collection and disposal not only because of the sight and smell of the collected waste but also because the flushing of the bedpan results in considerable splashing of waste-contaminated water. This latter problem has resulted in a proliferation of alternative means of human waste disposal particularly in light of the emerging concern with the spread of the dangerous virus known to cause the dread disease AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome).
Alternatives to the reusable bedpan include disposable liners for existing bedpans, disposable bedpans, and even diapers. For example, the patent of Presseisen (U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,840) discloses an inflatable, disposable bedpan having a disposable liner therein. The liner can be tied off like a bag and discarded so that the inflatable portion is reusable by the patient with a new, disposable liner placed therein. Another disposable body waste receptacle is shown by Scott (U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,663) and discloses a disposable body waste receptacle having an inflatable ring and a waste collection pouch to one side of the ring.
Another disposable bedpan having an inflatable ring is shown by Oring, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,488). The disposable bedpan of this invention includes a ring-shaped, inflatable cushion encircling a waste-receiving receptacle. An attached flap serves as a urine shield as well as a cover for the human waste deposited in the bedpan. This particular bedpan is intended for being flushed after use then deflated, folded and stored for subsequent disposable.
Another disposable bedpan is that shown by Oden, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,128) wherein an inflatable ring is mounted to a liquid impervious sheet, the sheet serving as a bag that can be folded up over the bedpan for subsequent disposable. A partially disposable, inflatable bedpan is shown by Avoy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,771) wherein a nondisposable, inflatable, U-shaped cushion is used in conjunction with a disposable body waste receptacle removably secured within the confines of the U-shaped cushion.
The reference of Scott, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,555) discloses a disposable liner for a bedpan, the liner including an enlarged plastic sack into which a bedpan is inserted. After use, the disposable bag is turned inside out to act as a container for the human waste. A similar feature is shown by Oberstein (U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,798) wherein a bedpan is inserted into a flushable, bedpan bag.
From the foregoing it is clear that a number of attempts have been made to provide an economical, sanitary, convenient means of disposing of human waste collected from a bed-ridden patient. However, with very few exceptions, these devices are intended for use in conjunction with conventional flushing systems for disposing of the human waste through the existing sewage disposal system. Unfortunately, all of these devices require excessive handling and unnecessary exposure of the nursing personnel to risk of contamination by the human waste. What is needed is a simple, economical system for the collection and disposal of human waste that completely avoids the necessity of flushing or otherwise attempting to direct the human waste into the sewage system. What is needed is a simple, easily used system for placing a bedpan under a patient and subsequently removing the bedpan while simultaneous withdrawing the bedpan into a plastic bag for subsequent disposal of a bedpan and human waste collected therein. Such a novel apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed in the present invention.